


Bitters and Bonded Rye

by bessemerprocess



Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, First Time, Mirrors and Doubles, drugs and aphrodisiacs, meet drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Maddow, Sloan Sabbith, and an old fashioned Old Fashioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitters and Bonded Rye

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sarken for the clean up job.

Sloan Sabbith comes for the third time of the night, hands fisted in Rachel Maddow’s sheets, trying not to scream. Rachel keeps going, tongue insistent, as Sloan rides out her climax, and then gently pulls away once Sloan collapses back onto the sheets with a sigh.

Rachel shifts back up the bed, and Sloan lets herself be wrapped up in Rachel’s arms, content.

***

It was some news event. Sloan hadn’t planned on going, not until MacKenzie had grabbed her by the arm, and handed her a dress.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a dress,” MacKenzie announces with a smile.

“I got that part. Why are you handing me a dress?” Sloan asks. MacKenzie’s not always great at front loading the explanation, and Sloan really had been planning on going home and reading a book in bed tonight.

“For the party!”

“What party?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Excellence in Broadcasting or Media Excellence... something about excellence, anyway. There’s an open bar,” MacKenzie explains as if an open bar was the best reason to go to any party. It makes Sloan feel like a grad student again.

“I was going to go home. I have a review copy of Paul Krugman’s new book,” Sloan replies, already knowing she’s lost the argument.

“Dress. Now.” MacKenzie pushes the dress into Sloan’s hands, and Sloan complies.

***

“You’re Sloan Sabbith, McAvoy’s economics commentator?”

Sloan turns around to find herself face to face with Rachel Maddow. She’s in jeans and a cowboy shirt, and Sloan immediately feels overdressed, even if compared to the other attendees, it is Rachel who is out of place. None of that really matters, Sloan thinks, because Rachel Maddow knows her name.

“Oh, yes, I mean, I am.” Sloan manages to stumble over her own tongue, but she lands the handshake, firm and confident.

“You’re doing great work over there,” Rachel says, and Sloan can feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“Would you like a drink? I’ve scared all the bartenders into ignoring my forays behind the bar.”

Sloan nods. “Yes, please.”

Rachel grins, and Sloan can’t help but grin back.

Letting Rachel pour her a drink turns into a twenty minute conversation on Prohibition and the history of alcohol distillation, and even though Sloan has never cared about either of those topics before, she is enthralled with the way Rachel constructs an argument.

Rachel concocts an Old Fashioned, keeping the commentary at a steady pace as she pours. "It's an old fashioned Old Fashioned," she says, muddling the bitters and sugar cube with club soda. 

Sloan takes a tentative sip of the finished product and looks up in surprise. “I didn’t think I would like it, I’m really more of a beer person, but this is good.”

***

By the end of the night, Sloan is curled up next to Rachel on a semi-secluded couch, telling her best, most improbable grad school stories. Alcohol goes straight to her hands, so she’s punctuating the story with enough gestures that Rachel occasionally has to duck out of the way even as she laughs.

She’s in the middle of telling the story of how she once spent the night on the roof of the Economics Building--locked out, not on purpose--with an angry duck when MacKenzie appears.

“Kenzie! This is Rachel! She makes good booze,” Sloan says, and can tell she’s come off a little too enthusiastic from MacKenzie’s chuckle.

“Hi,” Rachel says, sounding a bit bemused, as she reaches around Sloan to shake MacKenzie’s hand.

“I see you’ve been enjoying it,” MacKenzie says to Sloan. “We should get you home.”

Sloan glares at her, and then makes herself stop. MacKenzie is being a responsible friend, and Sloan probably shouldn’t glare at her just because she never wants to leave this couch, and the feeling of Rachel pressed up next to her.

“I’m good,” Sloan says, nodding at MacKenzie who is to looking at her inquisitively, like Sloan is about to throw some secret signal that says rescue me. Sloan hasn’t learned MacKenzie’s secret language yet, and she doesn’t want to be rescued, so she just says, “Really, it’s not like I drove here anyway. I’ll be fine, scout’s honor.”

Sloan gets the hand sign wrong, but MacKenzie nods back this time. “Okay, I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” she says, and wanders back to where Jim, Maggie, and Neal seem to be having an in depth conversation about alien abductions.

Rachel looks at her once MacKenzie is gone, like she’s trying to decide something important. “I’ll join you in drunkeness, if you’ll join me at home.”

Sloan is tipsy, or all right, maybe she is drunk, because she hasn’t done this with a woman since college and she should be a little more nervous than she actually is. She leans in kisses Rachel on the lips, just to see how it will feel. It’s soft at first, and Rachel lets her keep control, while still clearly indicating interest. It doesn’t set Sloan on fire, but it promises fireworks to come.

“Take me home,” Sloan says, and Rachel does.


End file.
